The wretched cat's feelings
by public static void
Summary: The cat had been following for a few days and she had the idea, in the back of her mind, that it was Severus.


For the Hogwarts Assignment #7.

 **Transfiguration -** Write a story focused on how an animagi character uses their skill of being an Animagi (for good or bad or anything in between).

 **Character used:** Severus Snape.

 **Word Count:** 868 words.

* * *

The tail of the cat brushed against her calves as the wind picked up. She heard a screeching meow follow the sensation and it made her smile.

"Don't worry. We will be there soon."

The cat let her know of its agreement with a loud purr and it even rubbed its head against her knee. She had wanted to bring the cat even knowing of the soon-to-be inclement weather. The stormy clouds loomed over them, but she would not cease. The way was long, but she —and the cat— would make it in time.

"I never thought you would like to be in this type of meetings," she told the cat, who kept her pace with small hops and a few offended meows. It didn't like it when she left him behind. "And try to hurry, I don't want to be late."

The cat meowed again and circled her as if telling her she was the slow one. Lily only smiled. "I warn you. My friends will try to scare you but you don't have to let them. Sirius could use a scratch or two."

She giggled, crossing the street and finding the apartment where Sirius and Peter lived. Remus would be close, and then... James.

Her cheeks took on a rosy tint and she could swear the cat looked angry.

"Don't be like that," she told the feline as she knocked on the door and waited. The cat put a paw over her shoe and looked up. "Yes, I will stay here. I did tell you the party was not for small creatures like you."

She knocked on the door again and huffed, stomping on the floor at the same time. She then looked around and then lowered herself until she could see the cat eye to eye. The small animal's ears moved forward and back to the front.

"I'm serious, Deviant," she said. The cat's whiskers bristled at the sound of its name. "Sirius can be quite dog-like..."

She wouldn't tell the cat about the truth of that statement. There was the impression, at the back of her mind, that the stray cat that had been following for a couple of days was, in truth, an animagus. But if her guess was right then she would let the events play out.

If Deviant the cat was actually Severus... She would try to see the bright side and take it as a silent, creepy apology and would then inform Severus of what happens to stalkers.

"She's here, James!" said Peter's voice from the other side of the door. Lily smiled when the shortest of her male friends finally opened the door. "Come on in, Lily!"

He was excited and, in turn, Lily's grin widened. Peter had the strange ability to make everyone smile when he was happy. When he was depressed, though, everyone was annoyed.

"What was that?" she asked in a hush, thinking that maybe James had a present for her. The cat meowed loudly and stepped on her feet, though thankfully it didn't try to attack Peter.

"Oh, he and Sirius are rehearsing," Peter waved her off as he took her into the kitchen, where Remus was chatting with Marlene and Alice. "They have a show for us tonight."

"And quite a show it will be," said Alice before noticing Deviant. "And what a lovely little cat! Come here, sweety. Come, baby cat. Is she a girl, Lily?"

Lily smirked when the cat let out an offended meow. It all but proved her theory, but if Severus wanted to play like that, so would Lily. He earned that and more because it didn't matter that they had been friends: this was not normal and she would make him pay.

"It's a boy. I'm planning on getting him neutered."

The cat complained by bitting her ankle. "Stop it, Deviant," she told the cat.

"Deviant?" asked Marlene. Lily noticed that she was left alone with the girls while Remus and Peter went to wherever James and Remus were.

"He's a pervert, Marlene," Lily said, shaking her head in amusement. "Be careful around him."

Marlene eyed the cat humorously.

"Aw," Alice called, standing up and letting the cat remain behind Lily's legs. "He was so cute."

Lily giggled.

"Do you want to know what's cute?" asked Sirius, coming from the next room. "James and Lily's first week-versary!"

The girls laughed alongside Lily, who eyed the cat in time to see it grimace —if a cat could do that.

She lifted her eyes when James came into view. He was holding out a cup of a sparkling liquid that she identified as champagne.

"What is this? It's only a week, James!" she complained, blushing as the rest of their friends made catcalls. Lily grinned.

"It's not only a week-versary, Lily," James said and the tenderness in his voice surprised her. "It's a proposal."

Deviant screeched with all its small being, yet Lily didn't care. She threw herself at James when he produced a ring from his pocket and kissed him.

They celebrated with their friends, eating cake and drinking champagne. That week, she didn't go back home.

When she finally did she found her furniture scratched and ripped. Lily sighed. Maybe it was time to involve the Ministry.


End file.
